mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Masashi Ebara
| birth_place = Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actor, seiyū, narrator | years_active = 1970-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | bfjaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldencalfawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = }} (May 4, 1953 - ), better known as , is a Japanese seiyū, actor and narrator from Kanagawa Prefecture. He stands at 175 centimeters (5 feet, 9 inches) and is affiliated with 81 Produce. He is best known for his roles in the Initial D series (as Jōshima Toshiya), Naruto (as Might Guy), Eat-Man (as Bolt Crank), the Shakugan no Shana series (as Alastor the Flame of Heavens), Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! (as Doctor Tsuchiya), Buso Renkin (as Captain Bravo), The Transformers (as Ratchet) and Final Fantasy XIII (as Sazh Katzroy). He is also the official dub-over artist of Tom Hanks. Background Ebara graduated from Tōkyōtoritsu Chitosegaoka Senior High School. After previously working with Gekidan Subaru, he affiliated himself with 81 Produce. In dubbing American movies, Ebara often dubs over Tom Hanks, Wesley Snipes, and Andy García. Much of his roles are occupied by Kōichi Yamadera in different editions of the films. Roles Bold denotes major roles Television animation *''Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple'' (George Challenger) *''Astro Boy'' (Archer) *''Baketsudegohan'' (Zubrofsky) *''Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!!'' (Doctor Tsuchiya) *''Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon R'' (Chiral) *''Black Jack'' (Myū) *''Buso Renkin'' (Captain Bravo, Narrator) *''Chōjya Raidiin'' (Kularken) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (Andy Von de Oniyate) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Majī Di Gamecchini) *''Deltora Quest'' (Fallow, Prandine) *''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' (Mojo Jojo) *''Detective Conan'' (Keigo Endō, Yūji Mikasa) *''Eat-Man'' (Bolt Crank) *''Eat-Man '98'' (Bolt Crank) *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' (Shop manager) *''Ergo Proxy'' (MCQ) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Hohenheim) *''Fushigi no Umi no Nadia'' (Gonzales) *''Gad Guard'' (Jack Bruno) *''Gin Sō Ki Kō Ōdian'' (Baltoro) *''Gunslinger Girl'' (Hilshire) *''Hakaba Kitarō'' (Johnny the Vampire) *''Initial D'' series (Jōshima Toshiya) *''Jungle King Tar-chan'' (Alan) *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' (Gaon, Husky) *''Kamisama Kazoku'' (Osamu Kamiyama) *''Kasumin'' (Haruo Kirima) *''Kekkaishi'' (Haganeyoru) *''Kodomo no Omocha'' (Rick, narration) *''Legendz: Tale of the Dragon Kings'' (Yul Hepburn) *''Love Get CHU ~Miracle Seiyū Hakusho~'' (Kuroiwa) *''Love Hina'' (Kōji Maehara (Shinobu's father)) *''Madlax'' (Friday Monday) *''Magical Princess Minky Momo'' (Papa) *''Majime ni Fumajime: Kaiketsu Zorori'' (Gaon, Husky) *''Mashin Eiyūden Wataru'' (Thunder Blue) *''Master Keaton'' (Robert Fenders) *''Michiko to Hatchin'' (Old gentleman) *''Mugen Senki Fortress'' (Black-clothed man) *''Naruto'' (Might Guy) *''Naruto: Shippūden'' (Might Guy) *''Negibōzu no Satarō'' (Aona no Shakimi) *''Nintama Rantarō'' (Young Ryūōmaru, Heishirō Kusai) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (Sebastian Vierra) *''Obake no Horry'' (Nyangirasu, Mukimukin) *''O~i! Ryoma'' (Yōdō Yamauchi) *''Onegai My Melody ~ Kurukuru Shuffle!~'' (Flat-kun's papa) *''PaRappa Rappa'' (Boxy Boy) *''Pocket Monsters'' (Jangō) *''Pokonyan'' (Papa (Shigeru Konoha), Chanpuku) *''PoPoLoCrois Monogatari'' (White Knight) *''Robin Hood no Daibōken'' (Lord Alwine) *''Sengoku Eiyūdensetsu Shinshaku Sanada Ten Braves The Animation'' (Kuroda Nagamasa) *''Shakugan no Shana'' series (Lord of the Crimson Realm Alastor) *''Shaman King'' (Dōen) *''Shūkan Storyland'' (Leader, narration) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Antoine D'Coolete (also voiced by Yuichi Nakamura)) *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (Unadonman, Pineappleman, Princess Dorian, Crayonman) *''Soreike! Uchū Senkan Yamamoto Yōko'' (Meo-Toroll no Fūrigā) *''The SoulTaker'' (Richard Vincent) *''Thomas and Friends'' (James (ninth season onwards)) *''Tottoko Hamutarō'' (Lion-sensei) *''Warauseerusuman'' (Kenzō Warii (episode 93), Shokudō no Oyaji (December 26, 1992 special)) *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (Ziggurat 8) *''Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi'' (Xun Yu) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (Yomi) OVA *''.hack//Liminality'' (Jun'ichirō Tokuoka) *''Detatoko Princess'' (Healthy three siblings) *''FAKE'' (Berkeley Rose) *''Genocyber'' (Captain) *''Giant Robo The Animation - The Day the Earth Stood Still'' (Professor Go Gakujin) *''The Hakkenden'' (Chudai, Daisuke Kanamari) *''Iczer Reborn'' (Rob) *''Jigoku Dō Reikai Tsūshin'' (Ghost) *''Kidō Senshi SD Gundam Hakobiya Rigazi no Kiseki'' (Gerugugu) *''Kidō Senshi SD Gundam SD Gundam Mō Race'' (Kozaku) *''Kidō Senshi SD Gundam Yume no Maron Sha'' (Sazaby) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Rockwell) *''Le Portrait de Petit Cossette'' (Marchello Orlando) *''Sakura Taisen Gōka Kenran'' (Shigeki Kanzaki) *''SD Sengokuden Musha Shichinin Shuu Hen'' (Kozaku) *''Shakugan no Shana SP: Koi to Onsen no Kōgai Gakushū!'' (Lord of the Crimson Realm Alastor) *''Sōkō Kihei Bottoms: Kakuyakutaru Itan'' (Godiba) *''Soreike! Uchū Senkan Yamamoto Yōko'' (Meo-Toroll no Fūrigā) *''Vampire Hunter: The Animated Series'' (Bishamon) Theater animation *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' (Ganryu) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Arashi wo Yobu: Eikō no Yakinkurōdo'' (Gedenchōkurō) *''Metropolis'' (Ham Egg) *''One Piece: Chanjū Dō no Chopper Ōkoku'' (Count Butler) *''Pocket Monsters the Movie: Latias and Latios, the Guardian Gods of the Water Capital'' (Latios) *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (Frederic Downing) *''Shakugan no Shana'' (Lord of the Crimson Realm Alastor) *''A Tree of Palme'' (Gariko) Video games *''Aba Renbō Princess'' (Henry Orion) *''Ace Combat 3'' (Abyssal Dision) *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' (Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor) *''Atelier Viorate ~Alchemist of Gramnad 2~'' (Offen Schwach) *''Brave Fencer Musashi'' (Yami no Majin, Reigando, Rento, Rūmu) *''Dairantō Smash Brothers X'' (Latios) *''Dark Sector'' (Robert Mezner) *''Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus'' (Alastor) *''Final Fantasy XIII'' (Sazh Katzroy) *''Heart of Darkness'' (Amigo, Servant) *''Kabu Trader Shun'' (Tōru Narasaki) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (Lumiere) *''The Legend of Xanadu'' series (Daimos) *''Nanatsuiro Drops Pure!!'' (Lord of the Crimson Realm Alastor) *''PoPoLoCrois Monogatari II'' (White Knight) *''Remember 11: The Age of Infinity'' (Seiji Yomogi) *''Sakura Taisen 2 ~Kimi, Shinitamō koto Nakare~'' (Shigeki Kanzaki) *''Scandal'' (Ryō) *''Shadow Hearts: From the New World'' (Ricardo Gomez) *''Shakugan no Shana'' (Lord of the Crimson Realm Alastor) *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' (Erazor Djinn) *''Sō Raku Toshi Osaka'' (Iwai Sanjan) *''Spider-Man'' (Shocker, J. Jonah Jameson) *''Tales of Eternia'' (Fog, Shadow) *''Tales of Fandom Vol.1'' (Fog) *''Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 2'' (Fog) *''Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3'' (Fog) *''Tropico'' (Minister's secretary) *''Xenosaga I & II'' (Ziggurat 8) *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' (Ziggurat 8) *''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' (Ziggurat 8) *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' (Ziggurat 8) *''Xenosaga Freaks'' (Ziggurat 8) *''Zone of the Enders'' (Nōman) Dubbing roles *Alec Baldwin **''The Getaway'' (Doc McCoy) **''The Hunt for Red October'' (TV Asahi edition) (Jack Ryan) **''Malice'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Doctor Jed Hill) **''Mercury Rising'' (Video edition) (Lieutenant Colonel Nicholas Kudrow) **''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (Mister Conductor) *Andy García **''Black Rain'' (Fuji TV edition) (Detective Charlie Vincent) **''The Godfather Part III'' (TV edition) (Vincent Mancini-Corleone) **''Hero'' (Nippon TV and video editions) (John Bubber) **''Steal Big Steal Little'' (Ruben Partida Martinez, Robert Martin, Narrator) **''Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead'' (Jimmy 'The Saint' Tosnia) **''The Untouchables'' (Fuji TV edition) (George Stone) *Bill Murray **''Cradle Will Rock'' (Tommy Crickshaw) **''Ed Wood'' (Bunny Breckinridge) **''Ghostbusters II'' (Fuji TV edition) (Doctor Peter Venkman) **''Lost in Translation'' (Bob Harris) **''The Man Who Knew Too Little'' (Wallace Ritchie) **''Scrooged'' (Francis Xavier "Frank" Cross) **''Space Jam'' (Bill Murray, Sylvester Cat) **''Stripes'' (John Winger) *Bill Paxton **''Aliens'' (Carter J. Burke (2004 TV Asahi edition), Private William Hudson (DVD edition), Private Mark Drake (TBS edition)) **''Predator 2'' (Jerry Lambert) **''True Lies'' (Video and DVD edition) (Simon) *Bruce Campbell **''Burn Notice'' (Sam Axe) **''Spider-Man'' (Ring announcer) **''Spider-Man 2'' (Snooty usher) **''Spider-Man 3'' (French maître d') *Eddie Murphy **''Beverly Hills Cop 3'' (Video edition) (Detective Axel Foley) **''Bowfinger'' (Kit Ramsey/Jeffernson 'Jiff' Ramsey) **''Dr. Dolittle'' (Video edition) (Doctor John Dolittle) **''Dr. Dolittle 2'' (Video edition) (Doctor John Dolittle) **''Meet Dave'' (Dave Ming-Chang, The Captain) **''The Nutty Professor'' (Video edition) (Professor Sherman Klump, Buddy Love, Cletus 'Papa' Marcellus Klump, Anna Pearl 'Mama' Jensen Klump, Ida Mae 'Granny' Jensen, Ernie Klump Senior) **''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (Video edition) (Professor Sherman Klump, Buddy Love, Cletus 'Papa' Marcellus Klump, Anna Pearl 'Mama' Jensen Klump, Ida Mae 'Granny' Jensen, Ernie Klump Senior, Lance Perkins) **''Vampire in Brooklyn'' (Maximillian, Preacher Pauly, Guido) *Jack Black **''The Jackal'' (Nippon TV edition) (Ian Lamont) **''School of Rock'' (Dewey Finn) *Keanu Reeves **''Much Ado About Nothing'' (Don John) **''Speed'' (Fuji TV edition) (Jack Traven) *Kevin Bacon **''Sleepers'' (Sean Nokes (Video edition), Lorenzo "Shakes" Carcaterra (Fuji TV edition)) **''Telling Lies in America'' (Billy Magic) *Martin Lawrence **''Big Momma's House'' (Malcolm Turner) **''Big Momma's House 2'' (Malcolm Turner) **''Boomerang'' (Fuji TV edition) (Tyler) *Martin Short **''Father of the Bride'' (Video edition) (Franck Eggelhoffer) **''Father of the Bride Part II'' (Video edition) (Franck Eggelhoffer) **''Jungle 2 Jungle'' (Video edition) (Richard Kempster) **''Three Fugitives'' (Ned Perry) *Nicolas Cage **''8mm'' (Tom Welles) **''Fire Birds'' (TV Asahi edition) (Jack Preston) **''Guarding Tess'' (Doug Chesnic) **''It Could Happen to You'' (Charlie Lang) *Peter MacNicol **''Ally McBeal'' (John Cage) **''Bean'' (Fuji TV edition) (David Langley) *Pierce Brosnan **''Night Watch'' (Michael 'Mike' Graham) **''The Thomas Crown Affair'' (Video edition) (Thomas Crown) **''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (Fuji TV edition) (James Bond) *Rob Schneider **''The Animal'' (Marvin Mange) **''Judge Dredd'' (Fuji TV edition) (Fergie) *Robin Williams **''Bicentennial Man'' (Video edition) (Andrew Martin) **''Dead Poets Society'' (Fuji TV edition) (John Keating) **''Good Morning, Vietnam'' (Fuji TV edition) (Adrian Cronauer) **''Insomnia'' (TV edition) (Walter Finch) **''Jakob the Liar'' (Jakob) **''Jumanji'' (Alan Parrish) **''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (Fuji TV edition) (Daniel Hillard) **''One Hour Photo'' (Sy Parrish) **''RV'' (Bob Munro) *Samuel L. Jackson **''The Long Kiss Goodnight'' (Mitch Henessey) **''The Negotiator'' (Lieutenant Danny Roman) *Tom Hanks **''Apollo 13'' (Video/DVD and Fuji TV edition) (Jim Lovell) **''Catch Me If You Can'' (Carl Hanratty) **''Charlie Wilson's War'' (Charlie Wilson) **''The Da Vinci Code'' (Robert Langdon) **''Forrest Gump'' (Video/DVD and Fuji TV edition) (Forrest Gump) **''The Green Mile'' (Paul Edgecomb) **''The Ladykillers'' (G.H. Dorr, Ph. D) **''Road to Perdition'' (Michael Sullivan, Sr.) **''Saving Private Ryan'' (Video/DVD edition) (Captain John H. Miller) **''Sleepless in Seattle'' (Fuji TV edition) (Sam Baldwin) **''The Terminal'' (Viktor Navorski) **''You've Got Mail'' (Joe Fox) *Vince Vaughn **''The Break-Up'' (Gary Grobowski) **''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story'' (Peter LaFleur) **''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' (TV Asahi edition) (Eddie) *Wesley Snipes **''Demolition Man'' (Simon Phoenix) **''Disappearing Acts'' (Franklin Swift) **''Drop Zone'' (TV Asahi edition) (Pete Nessip) **''The Fan'' (TV Asahi edition) (Bobby Rayburn) **''Money Train'' (Video and TV Asahi editions) (John) **''Murder at 1600'' (TV Asahi edition) (Detective Harlan Regis) **''One Night Stand'' (Maximilian Carlyle) **''Undisputed'' (Monroe "Undisputed" Hutchen) **''U.S. Marshals'' (TV Asahi edition) (Mark J. Sheridan/Warren/Roberts) *Will Smith **''Hancock'' (John Hancock) **''I Am Legend'' (Lieutenant Colonel Robert Neville) **''Men in Black'' (Video edition) (Agent J) **''Men in Black II'' (Video edition) (Agent J) **''The Pursuit of Happyness'' (DVD edition) (Chris Gardner) *Willem Dafoe **''The Boondock Saints'' (Agent Paul Smecker) **''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (DVD edition) (John Geiger) *''The Abyss'' (Fuji TV edition) (Lieutenant Hiram Coffey) *''A Knight's Tale'' (Geoffrey Chaucer) *''Alien vs. Predator'' (Graeme Miller) *''Anne of Green Gables'' (Mister Phillips) *''Armageddon'' (Colonel Lev Andropov (Fuji TV edition), Lieutenant General Kimsey (Newer TV edition)) *''Armour of God II: Operation Condor'' (TV Asahi edition) (Frank the Guard) *''Around the World in 80 Days'' (Inspector Fix) *''Assassins'' (Fuji TV edition) (Miguel Bain) *''Babe'' (Nippon TV edition) (Ferdinand the Duck) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (Goldie Wilson III) *''Bad Boys'' (Captain Howard) *''Bad Boys II'' (DVD edition) (Captain Howard) *''Batman'' (TV Asahi edition) (Alexander Knox) *''The Bourne Identity'' (Fuji TV edition) (The Professor) *''The Cable Guy'' (Chip Douglas) *''Category 6: Day of Destruction'' (Craig Shilts) *''Chasing Sleep'' (Ed Saxon) *''Cinema Paradiso'' (Ignazio) *''Constantine'' (TV Asahi edition) (Balthazar) *''Contact'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Kent Clark) *''Crash Dive'' (TV edition) (James Carter) *''Crash Dive 2'' (TV edition) (James Carter) *''Creepshow'' (Harry Wentworth) *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (TV edition) (Jack Hall) *''Desperate Housewives'' (Peter McMillian) *''Die Hard'' (Argyle (TV Asahi edition), Richard Thornburg (video and DVD edition)) *''Die Hard 2'' (TV Asahi and DVD editions) (Richard Thornburg) *''Double Dragon'' (Koga Shuko) *''Escape from L.A.'' (TV edition) (Snake Plissken) *''Exit Wounds'' (Nippon TV edition) (Henry Wayne) *''The Exorcist III'' (Fuji TV edition) (The Gemini Killer, Patient X) *''Face/Off'' (Fuji TV edition) (Sean Archer) *''The Fall Guy'' (Howie Munson) *''Firelight'' (Charles Godwin) *''Firestorm'' (Jesse Graves) *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (Video and DVD edition) (Freddy Krueger) *''Frequency'' (TV edition) (Satch DeLeon) *''Ghost'' (Video and Fuji TV editions) (Sam Wheat) *''G.I. Jane'' (TV edition) (Command Master Chief John Urgayle) *''The Glimmer Man'' (DVD edition) (Jim Campbell) *''Glory'' (TV edition) (Robert Gould Shaw) *''Grace of My Heart'' (Joel Millner) *''The Grinch'' (Lou Lou Who) *''Hard Boiled'' (Video edition) (Inspector "Tequila" Yuen) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (Lord Voldemort) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (Lord Voldemort) *''Hellboy II: The Golden Army'' (Johann Krauss) *''Home Alone'' (Nippon TV and Fuji TV editions) (Marv Murchens) *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (Fuji TV edition) (Marv Murchens) *''Home Alone 3'' (TV edition) (Burton Jernigan) *''Identity'' (Doctor Malick) *''Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles'' (Fuji TV edition) (Lestat de Lioncourt) *''It Takes Two'' (Video edition) (Roger) *''Jerry Maguire'' (Video edition) (Rod Tidwell) *''JFK'' (TV Asahi edition) (David Ferrie) *''Jingle All the Way'' (DVD edition) (Ted) *''Jurassic Park'' (Mister DNA) *''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (Nippon TV edition) (Terry Sheridan) *''Last Action Hero'' (Fuji TV edition) (Benedict) *''The Last Boy Scout'' (James Alexander "Jimmy" Dix (Nippon TV edition), Milo (Fuji TV edition), Billy Cole (Video edition)) *''The Living Daylights'' (TV edition) (General Georgi Koskov) *''Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels'' (Tom) *''The Matrix Reloaded'' (Fuji TV edition) (Merovingian) *''The Matrix Revolutions'' (Fuji TV edition) (Merovingian) *''Mission: Impossible'' (TV Asahi edition) (Eugene Kittridge) *''The Mummy Returns'' (Fuji TV edition) (Jonathan Carnahan) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Fozzie Bear) *''Muppets Tonight'' (Fozzie Bear, Doctor Bunsen Honeydew, Snooky) *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (Fozzie Bear, Doctor Bunsen Honeydew) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (Brian East) *''Panic Room'' (Video and DVD edition) (Raoul) *''The Pelican Brief'' (TV Asahi edition) (Fletcher Coal) *''Powder'' (Video edition) (Donald Ripley) *''Predator'' (DVD edition) (Rick Hawkins) *''Red Dwarf'' (Arnold Rimmer) *''Resident Evil'' (Video edition) (Spence Parks) *''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' (Fuji TV edition) (Carlos Oliveira) *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'' (Fuji TV edition) (Robin Hood) *''RoboCop'' (TV Asahi edition) (Leon Nash) *''RoboCop 2'' (TV Asahi edition) (Mayor Kuzak) *''Roman Holiday'' (1994-2000 Fuji TV edition) (Mario Delani) *''Romy and Michele's High School Reunion'' (Video edition) (Sandy Frink) *''Rules of Engagement'' (Major Mark Biggs) *''The Running Man'' (TV Asahi edition) (Harold Weiss) *''Shaft'' (Peoples Hernandez) *''The Shawshank Redemption'' (Heywood) *''Snow Queen'' (Polar bear) *''The Specialist'' (Video edition) (Tomas Leon) *''Species II'' (TV edition) (Dennis Gamble) *''Street Fighter'' (Ryu Hoshi) *''S.W.A.T.'' (TV edition) (Captain Thomas Fuller) *''Target'' (Chris Lloyd) *''Tequila and Bonetti'' (Nico "Nick" Bonetti) *''Terminal Velocity'' (Kerr) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (Fuji TV edition) (T-1000) *''Thunderbirds Are Go'' (Video edition) (Doctor Tony Grant) *''Titanic'' (Fuji TV edition) (Caledon Hockley) *''Twin Peaks'' (Albert Rosenfield) *''Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero'' (Rick Sanders) *''Ultraviolet'' (Daxus) *''Wedding Crashers'' (United States Secretary of the Treasury William Cleary) *''White Noise'' (Jonathan Rivers) *''Wild Things'' (DVD edition) (Kenneth Bowden) *''Windtalkers'' (Video edition) (Private Pappas) *''xXx'' (TV Asahi edition) (Xander Cage) Animation *''The Angry Beavers'' (Norbert Beaver) *''Animaniacs'' (Squit of the Goodfeathers, opening narration) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Clayface) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (Aquaman) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (Lumiére) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (Lorenzo) *''Budgie The Little Helicopter'' (Jon Claude Smokey and Ernest) *''Brother Bear'' (Ram #2) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (Mortimer Mouse, Lumiere, White Rabbit, Card) *''Ganpare TUGS'' (Top Hat, Zip) *''Garfield and Friends'' (WOWOW edition) (Binky the Clown) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (Storm Shadow, Major Bludd, others) *''Iron Man'' (Iron Man) *''The Jungle Book II'' (Lucky the Vulture) *''Kipper the Dog'' (The Frog) *''Looney Tunes'' (Sylvester J. Pussycat, Sr., Daffy Duck (first voice), Wil E. Coyote) *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (Jiminy Cricket) *''Oliver & Company'' (DeSoto) *''Peter Pan'' (Pony Canyon edition) (Captain Hook) *''Pinocchio'' (Pony Canyon edition) (Jiminy Cricket) *''Robin Hood'' (Pony Canyon edition) (Robin Hood) *''The Simpsons Movie'' (Tom Hanks) *''Song of the South'' (Pony Canyon edition) (Brer Rabbit) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (Pony Canyon edition) (Archimedes the Owl) *''The Transformers'' (Ratchet, Skywarp, others) *''The Transformers: The Movie'' (Spike Witwicky, Ratchet, Blitzwing, Glen) *''Transformers 2010'' (Spike Witwicky, Broadside, Blitzwing, others) *''Transformers: The Headmasters'' (Spike Witwicky, Scattershot/Computron, Pounce) *''WALL-E'' (AUTO) *''X-Men'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Wolverine) TV drama *''Ieyasu Tokugawa'' (Attendant) *''Kashin'' (Issei Maebara) *''Kusamoeru'' (Follower) Tokusatsu *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' (PP Rappa) *''Kamen Rider Black RX CD *''Buso Renkin'' (Captain Bravo) *''The Legend of Xanadu II: Heroine-tachi no Tanjōbi'' (Daimos) *''Xenosaga Outer File'' (Ziggurat 8) Other *''Fight!'' (Narrator) *Kerberos Panzer Jäger (Captain Deisler) *Splash Mountain (Brer Rabbit) References External links *81 Produce profile *Masashi Ebara at the Anime News Network Category:1953 births Ebara Masashi Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Kanagawa Prefecture ar:ماساشي إبارا fr:Masashi Ebara it:Masashi Ebara ko:에바라 마사시 ja:江原正士 zh:江原正士